


(All) Papa Makedon Art

by Behind_The_Hood, ThalassicThedes (50niftiesus)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fan Art, a wholesome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/50niftiesus/pseuds/ThalassicThedes
Summary: Art for parts 1 & 2 of Papa Makedon





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((It'd be cool not to have my work reposted or stolen.))
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the images are just massive(!) but I'm not good with this sorta stuff so I couldn't figure out how to crop the images.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/97f070b42fd70d15e60d620354aaf80d/tumblr_pojk6jC3bv1y5tupeo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/61acbe2d7a2bd04ade1a745e73a8a61e/tumblr_pojk6jC3bv1y5tupeo2_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b6f4b8d74593d91f8b68e0d0713e2efe/tumblr_pojk6jC3bv1y5tupeo3_1280.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f5308a13578951ce3209667d1486a3e/tumblr_pojk6jC3bv1y5tupeo4_1280.jpg)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 art, hope y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy seeing Laurent as an army rat.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/beac11310deda418a079963e88845e89/tumblr_pw8yt1U6FZ1y5tupeo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2271fd33fbe914c028424933b88cb9fa/tumblr_pw8yt1U6FZ1y5tupeo2_1280.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Behind_The_Hood for fulfilling their end of the bargain.


End file.
